Professor Layton and the Quest for Revenge
by Traveler in Time
Summary: Love, murder, mystery, and insanity all await Professor Layton and co in this Story! Professor Layton is hot on the trail of a terrorist group in the aid of a fiveteen year old girl. However, will he, Luke, Flora, or Lily survive and stop this new attack? Or will the man who is leading it finally get his wish; Revenge? Re uploaded after an accidental deletion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction! My name is Benjamin, and I am related to StudentFromGallifrey, for anyone wondering. We don't talk much, so that's how I ended up into his story(s). If you have an OC you want to be in this story, PM me some basic info on them! I found out why my story got deleted. Turns out that having a sister who hates you enough to convince your girlfriend that you're cheating on her is a dangerous one to keep your computer logged in around. Anyways, enjoy!**

**If you follow me on twitter (TravelerinTime3) then PM me your name on there. Otherwise, I will block your account.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't, Sowwy…**

The man nestled his head a little further into the butt of his rifle. His blue cap sat to the side, temporarily forgotten. Looking through the scope, he zeroed it in to some movement in the surrounding woods. The group he was stalking was not making any attempts to be quiet, which was causing a deathly hush to settle on the woods, minus the group's noise of course. Finally, the group appeared in some bushes a distance away from him.

The group's occupants were as following: A man in a large top hat, a young boy in a bowler hat not unlike his own, and a young, stunning girl, in a peach dress, with a bow and tall boots. Flora…

He settled his crosshair on the top hat man's chest. If he remembered from last year, his name was Professor Layton. If he killed him now, then that would be it.

But no, that's too easy. Scooting his crosshairs to the boy, he readjusted his position. Of course, if he killed the boy, then he could have a little more fun with the Layton and Flora.

Finally, he scooted over to Flora. Flora… the only name he remembered from the whole "Future London" escapade. The girl who trusted him, who he loved, and who he could never have. If she died, an un-estimable amount of grief would be placed on the other two; and he could keep her out of the hands of other boys.

His finger tightened on the trigger. Already taking into account the wind, temperature of the air, and the ammo, gravity, and even the rotation of the earth, he was ready to make the shot.

He settled the crosshairs over the two small bumps on her chest. For a girl of fifteen, she was kind of behind. How he would love to feel those pressed to his chest one more time…

He squeezed the trigger further. The resounding bang filled the entire forest with echoes, and Flora Reinhold collapsed to the ground, dead.

He had finally done it. Clive Dove had finally taken his revenge on Professor Layton. His yell startled the birds seconds after the gunshot had.

**Wow, what do SFG and I have with hurting Flora emotionally and physically? I feel so bad… and my favorite PL character too… Ah well, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry to keep you all waiting. I just wanted to get a couple chapters written before I uploaded more. *Shot* Does anyone even read this? If you do, put leeks at the top of your review. Anyways, on to the review responses! (Deleted due to Reload)**

**Disclaimer: *Pouts* My EX has a PL plushy. That's the closest I'll ever get to owning Professor Layton.**

_Three Months Earlier…_

"_Iran continues to sustain their nuclear programs, despite sanctions by the U.N. Israel has threatened to step in again, to destroy the reactors with another airstrike."_

"_Closer to home, the repairs from the terrorist attack begun by a delusional teen three months ago are almost finished. The death toll from the attack is now estimated to be around three-hundred dead, with a further thousand hospitalized and several thousand more missing. This attack has been by far the worst the U.K. has ever seen."_

"_This has been the BBC One, signing off. We thank you for listening."_

The Professor set his tea cup next to the radio, switching it off to the sound of static. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. The world was so messed up. Iran with nuclear missiles, crime rampant, intimacy no longer sacred, he was glad Flora and Lilly promised to remain abstinent and Luke was too young to know.

Standing up, he picked up his cup and walked into the kitchen. Placing his cup into the sink, he looked out across the street to where the rubble of the houses across the street littered the ground. A stray round from one of the metal machine's guns landed here, leveling three houses and killing an entire family instantly. The Collins had been family friends of the three, and their deaths came as a huge blow to the family. Luke had often joked about how Flora was going to marry their son.

He yawned; his two daughters were upstairs sleeping soundly as he should. He was too old to be staying up until one in the morning every night. Luke was home with his family in America, so he was probably sleeping too.

He was walking to the stairs, when he heard the cat flap on the door flutter.

"Bella?" He asked, turning around and looking at the mahogany door. Instead of the skinny female tabby as he expected, there was instead a letter on the red rug just inside the narrow hallway.

"A letter, at this time of the night?" He walked to the door and picked up the letter. Turning it over in his hands, he noticed it was heavier than a letter should be. Before he even realized it, he was in his study opening it. Inside were a letter and a small silver ring, with a rather large blood red amethyst encrusted onto it.

Setting the ring aside, he picked up the paper and started to read it. The fancy writing gave him a reason to assume that the writer was a young girl, and that the letter was written in a hurry.

"_Dear Professor Layton,_

_ I hope this letter finds you and your family well. You see, your combined wits may be the only thing that can help me. My name is not important to you now, but should you chose to help me, all you need to know shall be at hand. There isn't much I can tell you here, but should you choose to help me, come to the ruin of the Tower of the Dragon. Bring the ring, as it shall be much more important than you may think currently. Please Professor, I need your help._

_Sincerely,_

"What in the world?" He whispered. There was only one letter he's received that was stranger then this: The one Clive sent him.

"Dad?"

He turned his swivel chair around to look at his daughter Lilly.

"Lilly, it's late. What are you doing up?"

She tugged on the bottom of her purple bathrobe. "Flora's fever is back, so I came down here to get her some ice. That is, until I heard you question something. What's wrong?"

He smiled. His only biological daughter was surely the sweetest one you could find. Well, at least of all the seventeen year old girls you could find in London.

"Well, we just received a letter. Inside was a ring and a puzzle," he said, standing up and handing her the three items. She turned the ring over before slipping it onto her finger.

"It's beautiful, dad. Who sent it?" She asked.

"That's one half of the puzzle, my dear. We need to figure out the other half to solve it."

"The 'Tower of the Dragon', what's that?" She asked.

"I have a theory, but I'm not sure. Now, let's get you to bed," He gently told her. "It appears we're going to have a big day tomorrow."

**And Chapter 2 is here! WOOOOOOOOO! Now, time to work on my profile... Oh, and my first OC is coming! Talking to MikuLover convinced me to make one. You'll get to see her soon! ;) So yeah, this chapter is short, but as StudentFromGallifrey told me once, it's better to update a short chapter then not to update at all. Does anyone even read this? If you do, put katana at the bottom of your review. Well, until next time companions, ROCK ON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, hey! I like this story, so it may just become the longest one on PL Archive. Anyways, not much more to say here… So on to the review responses!**

**BTW, who saw the challenge on the top AND bottom of the chapter? Not many…**

**Lilyb12: Thanks : ) Yeah, send his info please! YOU LOSE! JK, but you got neither leeks nor Katana.**

**Guest: Whoever you are ;) Thanks for the encouragement. YOU HALF WIN! You got Katana but not leeks.**

**Professor H. Clayton: Thanks for forgiving me for killing her. YOU LOSE! JK, but you got neither leeks nor Katana.**

**Dandelion Oak: Wow, long review : ) Thanks for leaving it. Oh, about the plushy, my friend made it. She is quite talented in that department. We met because she left me a plush love note on my desk XD Of course, I wasn't interested. (I was ten!) BTW, if you don't mind, I would like to keep using her, if you don't mind. YOU HALF WIN! You got Katana but not leeks. You know what you said about not reading author notes? LOL, JK**

**Anyways, *sits in a chair* sit and let me continue the story...**

_Magda Island, Fifteen Miles North of Northern Scotland._

"Dove, light's out!"

Clive sighed and lay back on his bed. It was a little into a year into his eight-teen life sentences. He was lucky his lawyer got him out of an asylum. Of course, the testimony from Professor Layton helped a lot with the Jury.

"Dove, you want to be scrubbing the loo?"

He ignored the guard and continued studying his pink jumpsuit. Yes, pink. The warden thought it might help prevent repeat offenders. Not that it would help Clive or anything.

"That's it Dove, you're coming with me!" The guard, a big, burly black man, unlocked the door and roughly pulled him off his bunk and out the cell door.

"Oi! Watch the jumpsuit! It's all I have to wear!" Clive said, only half joking.

"Shut it Dove." The guard replied.

The two walked into the loo. Well, one walked and one was pushed. The guard, who was named Lamont Rodgers, handed Clive a toilet brush and a cleaning fluid. "Get to work Dove."

"Ok, how far?"

"Clive's cell is thirteen feet ahead Miki. However, bio scans reveal he is in the bathroom a further fifty feet. Looks like you're going to be there a little while longer than expected."

"Just keep the guards busy. I'll get him out."

"Rodger that. One first class distraction coming up."

Clive stood and stretched his back. He was halfway through the toilets, when a grating on the roof fell in.

"Dove! What are you doing?"

Both guard and prisoner looked at the grey tile roof. Out of the hole in it, first came a pair of black combat boots. Then came a pair of long, slightly tan, bare legs. These were connected to an equally petite, tan and bare midriff, eventually forming a very attractive, young woman (about his age, he noted) clothed only in a black vest and a pair of black mini-shorts that left little of her attractive shapes to the imagination. She also had her waist length black hair pulled back in a tight braid, secured by a black tie. She had a long Samurai sword hung in a sheath hung over her back and a MP5 slung on her hip. All black too. Whoever she was, Clive assumed she liked black.

She was hanging by her hands from the air-vent opening. Smiling, she said: "Hello boys. I'm not intruding, am I?"

The guard pulled out his sidearm and pointed it at her. "Actually, you are. Drop down, drop your weapons, and put your hands behind your back, you're under arrest."

"Yes sir," She said, letting go and dropping to the floor. She turned around and slid out of the holsters for her gun and sword, and put her hands behind her back. The guard stepped up to handcuff her, when she turned around and delivered a crippling blow to his neck. He slumped to the floor, and Clive couldn't tell if he was dead or not.

"Hey, what was that for?" Clive yelled. The girl turned towards him and placed one of her small hands on his cheek.

"You're Clive, no? Jerome didn't tell me you were this attractive, even in that pink onesie. Come with me, I'm getting you out of here."

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you," He replied, pulling her hand off his cheek. "I have promised penance for my crimes."

Her smile disappeared. Her ice blue eyes, perhaps the only color on her, showed a hint of frustration in them. "What gave you the idea you had a choice?"

"The fact that I'm here and the fact that I would prefer to stay,"

"You want to stay in this god-forsaken prison? You sure that pipe that knocked you out didn't damage something important in your head?" she retorted as she gathered her weapons.

"Yes I'm sure. Wait, how did you know that?" He asked, folding his arms over her chest.

The girl giggled. "My brother, Jerome, has done a lot of research. Perhaps you didn't notice the R.A.F. attack chopper hovering around your machine during your attack, but my brother had hacked the pilot's H.U.D. and we saw it all. Really, you should have had those pipes secured." Clive's anger started to boil.

"Well, I'm sorry I overlooked part of my machine details in my revenge fueled rage!" He yelled.

Her smile disappeared again. She grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against a wall. "Well, like it or not," she hissed in his face. "You're coming with me."

Clive felt a needle stick into his arm, and his vision became blurry. The last thing he remembered was slumping against the wall, and the girl smiling victoriously seconds before several massive explosions rocked the island prison.

"What happened to him?" Jerome asked as he helped Miki carry the unconscious Clive into the chopper.

"He didn't really want to come, so I had to, persuade, him a bit. Now hurry, the navy should be arriving soon, and we don't want to get caught off guard."

"Yes ma'am," Jerome sighed.

"Ma'am makes me sound old. You know I prefer Megan over that,"

**End Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**On to the review responses! (Deleted because of Reload)**

**Woo, done! 4 Reviews, not too shabby! Alright onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think someone named "Traveler in Time" has any chance of owning PL? Do I need one every chapter? It'd be cool if a Moderator could answer this in a PM. However, does have any Mods?**

Flora, Lilly, Bella and Layton sat in the sitting room, each one doing something different. Lilly was braiding Flora's hair, while Flora was petting Bella, who was lying on Flora's lap and watching Layton tap his finger. Layton was currently explaining their new case to Flora.

"The letter also came with this ring. If Doctor Schroder was correct, this amethyst seems to hold electricity like a RE battery. Really, it's kind of cool."

"But the Tower of the Dragon, what, or where is that?" Lilly asked, her lithe fingers making short work of Flora's hair.

"That's a good question, my dear," Layton responded. "Quite honestly, I have no idea."

"So, the Tower of the Dragon? Are we going to China?" Flora piped up, stroking Bella under the chin. Bella responded with a very loud purr.

The Professor thought for a moment, and then he looked up at Flora. "Flora, I believe you may have just figured out where we're going."

"Where?" The girls replied in unison.

He smiled. "Grab your coats; we're going for a drive."

"This isn't what I meant by China, Dad." Flora told him, holding onto his arm for dear life.

The three looked down into the giant pit in the center of London. The crater, formed by Clive's Metal Monster, held the ruin of "Future London" at the bottom.

"No, but I believe that the Tower of the Dragon is at the bottom of there. Unfortunately, it is currently impossible to get down there."

"How is the Tower down there?" Lilly asked; a look of confusion on her face.

"Look back to the Towering Pagoda. Remember how dragons were a staple of the design? I believe the Towering Pagoda is the Tower of the Dragon from the woman's letter."

"Oh," The girls replied in unison.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing by the edge?" A man's voice asked from behind them.

The three turned around. Behind them were two RAF pilots in flight gear, with their hands on their side-arms.

"Hello, I am Professor Layton, and these are my daughters Flora and Lilly. We seek access to the bottom of the pit. Do you think you could help us sirs?"

The two pilots just looked at each other with an expression that said clearly: "WTHeck?"

The taller pilot looked back at them, and replied: "Unfortunately, that's not possible. This area is restricted to civilians. You three need to leave the area immediately."

"Hmm," the Professor's hand rubbed his chin. "Well girls, we best be going. We don't want to cause any trouble now, do we?"

Flora and Lilly nodded.

"Well, please bugger off. We have work to do here, and we can't do it with you three present."

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB 

"They're weren't very nice, were they Professor?" Flora asked, looking to where the pilots were documenting the scene.

"No, they're not at all."

"Hmm?" The three all said at once, looking into the alleyway they were standing near. Inside was a slim girl, no older then fifteen and a half, leaning against a dumpster. She was wearing blue jeans and a red jacket, with white running shoes on her crossed legs. Her blond hair was in a ponytail that rested on her shoulder. Her head was slightly tilted down, which gave her green eyes the illusion of being piercing.

She pushed herself up into a fully standing position. Taking a step forward she smiled. "You're Professor Layton, correct? I've heard a lot about you. Did you get my letter?" Her voice betrayed her American heritage.

"Yes, you are correct in your assumptions. The letter was from you? I certainly expected someone a little older."

"Yes, well, I actually get that a lot. Did you get the 'gifts' I included?" she asked, casting a glance at the other girls.

"Yes, I did. But first, what is your name? I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

The girl looked around quickly. "This isn't the place. Follow me if you want to know more!"

**And the plot thickens! Hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am! Everyone do thank Dandelion Oak for being a little bit of a Beta, and helping me get all my UK history down! No, go thank her now! I mean it! Subscribe to her too! She's a great author; even better than me! Thanks for everyone who have reviewed!**

**PS: Reviews make me happy! Happy author= More updates. Therefore, Reviews must equal Updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The previous AN on this chapter… *sniffs* Ah man, I miss those times.**

**Anyways, please enjoy chapter 5!**

"Wake up, c'mon Clive, wake up!"

"Five more minutes please Mom, I'm still tired."

"Haha! He thinks I'm his mum! Can you believe that Jerome? His mum, I mean, seriously?"

"Huh?" Clive shot up, only to be pushed back down onto a bed by two pairs of hands. He looked at his captors' faces, not recognizing them at first. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The boy turned to the girl, and asked; "How much sedative did you give him?"

"A little too much, it appears. Sorry about that Clive, your mind will be a little fizzled out for a bit."

"As I asked before, who the bloody-" Clive's sentence was cut off by the girl placing her pointer finger on his lips.

"Ah, ah, ah! No language here please. Even with breaking into a high security prison in a vest and shorts, I am still a woman after all!"

Slowly, Clive's memory started to meld back into his mind. "What did you do to the guard in the bathroom? Is he alive?" Clive asked, slowly sitting up. 'Maybe if I can get out of here, I can-'

The girl sat on his bed. Clive pushed himself a little farther to the other edge of the bed. Since he's had little female contact in a while, besides Lilly, the Professor's daughter, he was a little uncomfortable with their current proximity. Even the fact that she was fully clothed in jeans and a tee shirt, with her long, dark hair streaming down her back, didn't help.

"What do you want with me?" Clive asked. The girl nodded to her brother, who promptly left the room. Clive heard the 'click' of a lock come from the door.

The girl looked at Clive's face and smiled. Her brilliant white teeth somehow calmed him a little. She slid a little further up the bed, picked up his hand, and said: "Clive, my name is Megan Agane. You can call me Miki though. My brother, Jerome, and I lost our parents in that same explosion that took yours."

She took off a necklace from around her neck, and placed it into Clive's palm. She closed his fingers around it with her own.

"This is a key to the door. If you want, you can be a free man, or return from that hole we got you from. Or, you can help us get revenge on the man who killed our parents, and on the man who kept us from going back in to our parents."

Seeing the look on Clive's face, she continued before he could speak. "Yes, surely you know Bill Hawks and the revered Professor Layton. You see, we to were kept from running back into the flats by him. At first, we were thankful. But later on, we realized that really, we should have been with our parents in that explosion. Just like you, we saw our parents die that day."

"S-so you want me to do what exactly?" Clive asked. Her next move startled him.

Megan leaned over, and rested her head on his chest. She brought her legs up, placed her right arm over Clive's stomach, (Which was no longer in the pink jumpsuit, but normal clothes), and tucked herself onto the narrow space between Clive and the edge of the bed. By now, Clive was sure his face was bright red.

"I want you to help us," she whispered, rubbing her finger tips over his well-defined abs under his shirt. "Please, you'd be perfect with Jerome with all the computers and technological mumbo-jumbo! I'm the perfect field agent, so to speak. Together, we could do what neither of us could do alone!"

Clive's mind was spinning. Revenge, isn't that what he really wanted all along? Didn't he really want to see Bill Hawks dead? But the Professor, Flora, Luke, Lilly… What about them? He didn't want to hurt them.

"I- I, I'll do it. But one condition, you hurt neither of the Professor's daughters, apprentice, or any love interests. Ok?"

Megan lifted her head a bit and looked at him. A small smile spread across her face, which Clive had to admit, was rather stunning…

"Thank you Clive!" She nearly yelled, flipping over and straddling his waist. She kissed him on the lips, before pulling her head away quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… It's just that I was a little carried away for a second. But I promise you won't regret helping us."

"U- Uh, yeah, sure…" Clive stuttered, a certain problem was growing in the back of his mind though. "Didn't Jerome close that door?"

Megan looked over from her vantage point on top of Clive. She looked back at him, and her already fire-engine red face turned even redder, if that's even possible. "Oh crud,"

"Thank you Clive!"

Jerome looked up from his book. He stood, looked over at the door he just closed and walked to it. Turning the bronze handle on the wooden door ever so slightly, he felt the lock disengage and peeked in. There was his sister, on top of Clive, kissing him. He chuckled and walked around back to his seat. "Good for her," he said to himself, sitting back down into his chair and opening the book again. "Good for her…"

**If you see this, then PM me one word: 'Hi'**


End file.
